inourworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Summary
__TOC__ How this world works! ..and things you need to know! - Important read! Canon characters are 8 years into the future! - read about 'age / birthdays'. I had to keep a few things in mind when building this. To be honest, I had to re-write a lot as well. Many things came up and caused me to rethink everything. As much as I wanted to keep this very canon, it really couldn't. Meaning a bit of what we've seen in the story, has not happened in this world. It's also a chance for you to build yourself as a character without anyone being the main spotlight. Canon or not? Make sure all of you read all of this!! As it involves all of you at one point or another. 'Age & Birthdays': Jumping into the future! All of the characters as we know it are 8 years older. Why 8? Why the hell not! This means, if you are Naruto, you are 22-23 years old in this world. If you pick a canon character, you have to follow this age guide, that is something that I will not budge on. Also, the birthdays the canon has set for the characters remains the same as well. 'Wars': As I've mentioned, a few things had to change to make this community run smoother. When it comes to the 4th great war, it has not happened here. The last war was the Third Shinobi World War. If there is no Akatsuki, there is no war. However, it doesn't mean the villages or the land is at peace. Keep in mind the time difference, we are in the future. That puts an added strain on the mind set of the villages, and how unstable the world generally is at this point. 'Fights/Missions from canon:' All characters read!! There's a lot of material from the canon history, that involves things not in this world (like Akatsuki). So if you wish to add something (story, rp, character profile history). Yet not sure how to make it work, due to it involving Akatsuki, please pm a mod. We will gladly help you with this, and work out any bumps along the way. On top of that, it helps me personally, update this section. That way I'm covering everything I should be! *Fight between Kabuto/Naruto/Tsunade never happened in this world. Naruto never did get the necklace, unless those characters want to work it into this story somehow. *.. *.. *.. 'Skills & Power:' In the canon a lot of the main characters grew as strong as they are currently, due to what drove them in the story line. Much the same has happened in ours, seeing as most of it is the same. There are a few differences, but even they run along the same emotional thread as the canon does. When it comes to your characters skill set, we open up the chance for every character to feel some of that. You can take your character and give them a far more rounded body of strength. Sage mode for example, we plan to allow some members be trained with their own beast. We don't want everyone running around over powered. In the same, we don't want the system to become vastly unbalanced between players. This is a learning and growing system however. So some of us may not be as powerful as others. It's not how it works in the canon, doesn't work that way here either. But we are going to try and be realistic about it. 'Teams & Sensei': All the past teams in the canon and their Sensei are the same here. I'm doing this to prevent a world of a mess and headaches. I am allowing members to create their own characters as well, rather then picking one from the canon. That being said, a lot of us who play the younger Jonin, may end up being a Sensei themselves! When I have enough students to start making teams, I will create that part of our world. Character related changes & Information: You must read to know what has happened in our worlds history. 'The Jinchuriki:' All alive, all up for grabs to play. Every single one of you has control over your beast. It's been a large amount of time, you've all learned how to work with that power. It is up to you to figure out what your relationship is like with your beast. 'The Uchiha & Itachi:' This is a huge change from what it was, but a simple one. *The whole clan was Not killed off. Just a handful of members, along with Itachi and Sasuke parents. This happened the same time as the other stuff happened in the canon. That being said, the clan is active in the community at this point. *Sasuke did come home to find his mother and father dead. A man was seen by the boy leaving the area, dressed in black hiding in the shadows. But only for a split second, No words said between the two or hints on who could have done it. *Itachi was away on an ANBU mission, had no idea about it. He found Sasuke in shock staring at the left over marking from the bodies on the ground the following evening when he came back. *The two brothers have been trying to figure out who did it. This allows the members who play those characters to figure out if they are close or not. If their opinions differ from how they are dealing with the loss of their family and what not. *I do know who did it, but I'm going to leave that unknown for now! 'Madara Uchiha:' He if off limits to play, sorry!! I need to set this in stone for this world. Madara was the one who released the beast in the village as revenge (during Naruto's birth). The fight we see with Minato, he fought Madara.. not Tobi. As far as we all know, Madara is dead (it's unknown really - no body). 'Sasuke:' Due to what was said above, some of his story has changed but a lot of it stays the same. What he struggled with is not knowing who killed his parents, and the desire for revenge. He still fights with himself. Still runs off for awhile (roughly four years) to train and become stronger. He has his doubts and questions about Danzo, much like the rest of the village. He still has an on/off relationship with his team mates, because they want to help him, he's stubborn and has a hard time letting anyone in. He did leave the village to train with Orochimaru. He left much the same way in the canon, his team didn't really know/understand. Sakura and him did have words on the bridge where she begged him to stay. He was bit, got the curse mark during the exam. He was later offered a deal. The full deal was, he would train with Orochimaru, become stronger. Once he reached his limit, Orochimaru would tell him who had killed his parents, so he could get his revenge. Once it was all finished, he gave up rights to his body for Orochimaru to use as his own. Sasuke went willingly, up to the point he could learn no more from the Sannin. Once he reached that point he approached the sick Orochimaru for information. The night he did, he found that Orochimaru had no plans to share any information with him, it was all a lie just to get Sasuke there for his personal use. Unhappy with this turn of events, Sasuke killed both men, Orochimaru and Kabuto. He came back to the village, angry and unsettled. Everything else in terms of him becoming a missing-nin, that's not happened here. His relationship with Itachi, is up to those two members. But keep in mind when you play this character, the obvious changes made to his story. Please PM a mod if you have any issues about this, or questions. 'Naruto': If you are playing this character, you must read this and follow it. It lists the things that did happen, and did not (in this world). I may forget certain things, so this may get updated as time goes. Most likely if the member who plays Naruto comes to me and asks 'hey did this happen?', and I clear it up. Here's what I've got so far... *Childhood: The same as the canon, same emotions and reaction from the other villagers. *Family: Your parents did give their lives to save yours, and the village. They did seal the 9 tails in you as well doing so. You are aware of who they are, told as in the canon. While you were learning to control the beast inside (met them both). It's up to you how you feel about it all, you emotions on the matter. *Team: You did have a crush on Sakura, did make her that promise relating to Sasuke. Up to you at this point how you feel about her. You do get along with Sai, as said before in his section (above). You did train with Kakashi, to learn your element and what not (time was not something stressed however). Sasuke and you have been up and down, much the same as the canon. The difference is, he was not gone the whole time, just a chunk of it. He did leave to go and train, did not tell you he left or why. You did go after him when he first left, you did fight, violently. You did happen to meet up with him near the end of the 4 years, read Team7 section for more info on this. Please also do spend a moment to read Itachi and Sasuke's sections, it may give you a lot of insight on how you feel about him. Your relationship with him has been a rocky one, but it's there. He is not a missing-nin, he did return back to the village once he killed Orochimaru/Kabuto. How the two of you have been from that point on, you need to work out with that member. *Dreams of being Hokage: Your dream is always there, but drifting. Danzo is in power, and doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. This leaves a bitter taste with many, no different with you. How you handle this or feel about this as an adult, it's up to you. *Training & Skills: You do have sage mode, you did train with Jiraiya. You did tame your beast, (otherwise you wouldn't have met your mother/father). Tame to the point you can use a bit of his power, and you don't turn into him every time your emotions run high. It's not at all to the point as the canon, otherwise you'd be way too OP for this community. It's up to you the nature of your relationship with the fox as well. *War(s) & The Community: None happened at this point. You did fight and kill on missions, but nothing to the point of a war. Due to your status, how you built yourself up in this world, the village generally has changed their opinion of you, but some still fear you and question it. 'Sai': He was placed on Team 7 to temp. replace Sasuke (when he left to train). Also Danzo had him put on the team to keep tabs on the members for personal gain. Most of his back story is the same as we see in the canon. The interaction and bonding he has done with the team, the same. Sai and Naruto became closer due to Naruto sharing his views and feelings about Sasuke. Sai could relate and understand a lot of those same feelings. He still has the seal on his tongue, preventing him to talk about Danzo, the other team members are aware of it as well. 'Sakura': Seeing as she's off limits already, am playing her myself. I thought it would be a good idea to let you know about her changes, as it does matter to my team and friends! It will all be explained a bit more on my profile. *Her family life is completely different, so ignore everything canon wise.. it's not the same in this world. *Her love for Sasuke was not the only reason she begged him to stay, the night he left the village (he didn't know that however). *She does get trained by Tsunade. *The 'road to Sakura' did not happen, at all. *She joined ANBU once she reached the age 20. 'Team7: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi ++' I added this to make note of a few things the characters need to know, just to clear up any confusion. You need to read about Orochimaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Akatsuki.. and the Uchiha clan info. I'm trying to keep the team dynamic going, and I feel that it's generally stable. The issues Naruto has had with the beast is more then enough to want to become stronger. The current Hokage is upsetting, not a positive influence for the village, and he also has a hard time with that too. Sasuke still has his drive, has a very difficult path he's choosing to take. Kakashi did spend most of his time and attention on the two boys, leaving sakura to dwell with her issues. Yamato, ' Danzo has him keeping an eye on Naruto, seeing as he can handle seals. Keeping an eye as in, making sure the beast does not get released. His personal opinions on Danzo is up to whoever plays him. He also goes on missions with Team7, acting as a second sensei, when Kakashi is unable to. He does make creepy faces too <3 The time period where Sasuke leaves the village is roughly 4 years. When he left in the canon, he left in our world as well. He kills off Orochimaru and comes back home again 4ish years later. He is still trying to get answers, but it's up to whoever plays him, how he's been handling himself. There is a fight when he leaves with Naruto, that stays. There is also another time in the canon the team see's him, or finds him really. We are keeping some of that, just editing it to work with our history. The team did not go to find him, as he is not a missing-nin. The team (with kakashi, and sai) went to work on another mission (those details are not important). It just happens to involve a certain scroll Orochimaru wants as well, he sends Sasuke to retrieve it. The two happen to meet, or.. have words and mildly fight. It was just as emotional as it was in the canon. The team and Sasuke litterally found each other, well felt. They confronted him, he did not appreciate it much. They ended up sharing heated words, he kept a very cold stance against the highly emotional group. Naruto and Sakura begged him to come back, offering everything they could to help him on his mission. He rejected them, saying he needed to do this, his cause required his full attention. The bonds he had with the team needed to be pushed away. After some fighting and argument, they went their own ways. The team was rather torn up emotionally. They finished their mission, having completed it moments before running into Sasuke. Going back to the village feeling depressed and rejected. The members went their own ways. Kakashi turning in the mission/verbal report. Sakura and Naruto walking to her place. Where he left her, going back home himself. Sai, not having that connection or emotional bond as they other members had, kept to himself, respecting their space. If there are any other missions or, moments that need to be edited to match up with our history, they will in time. 'Akatsuki: There is no Akatsuki as we know it, but the member are all alive and well. Members are free to play these characters. I do want to keep whatever non-Akatsuki history the same in this world for most of the characters. Some details you may need to know, read below. *Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, & Kisame: Their character history stays the same. You can keep them in their villages, or you can make them missing-nins. *Sasori: He has a thick detailed past, and I'm going to keep most of it the way it is. However, whoever does play him, it's up to you to be creative on how you want his puppet to look. You are a missing-nin, traveler even. You can even set yourself up in such a way where you blend into a village for a period of time. Be wise and don't abuse the system in doing so. No crazy stat changes, it's just the outside 'skin' that will look different. *Tobi: As much as I love this guy, there is no Tobi here. For more information, read Obito down below. *Itachi: I've explained above. *The Ame Orphans (Yahiko, Konan, & Nagato): I had to remove Nagato, due to his eyes. They are just far too crazy to allow anyone to use, and this had to be done. I'm sorry for anyone who really wanted to play him. How it happened.. In their quest to finding peace, the three started to collect others. Forming a group of people who all shared the same desire and dream. At one point Hanzō felt they were enough of a threat to take out. Lying to them, offering a chance to discuss ways to bring peace out. Once he had them all together, he had them surrounded with a large number of ninja. Ordering them to take out their 'leader', or all die. At that point, Yahiko stepped forward. Not wanting his friends to be killed, offering his life to save the others. Hanzō had something else in mind, aiming directly for Nagato, killing him on the spot. The group was left to deal with the aftermath. Most fled, due to fear, others gave up hope. Konan and Yahiko were left with their dead childhood friend, lost in their pain. Later that night, they took his body out to the shelter. Where they trained with their old Sensei, Jiraiya. Once they buried him, they stayed in the small building for a few days, until they knew they had to leave. From that point on they traveled, still longing to bring peace into this world. Yet still fighting with the bitterness of the reality they live in. *Zetsu: We may add him later on, but for now he's N/A. 'Legendary Sannin:' This was a very tricky thing for me to lay out. Some of them died, and some did not. *Orochimaru: I explained all of this up in Sasuke's section. I will point out, Orochimaru did not kill Hiruzen Sarutobi, or the fourth kazekage, or really start up any trouble as in the canon. He had left the village due to his desire to learn forbidden techniques. He did lurk around to look for a new container, and found one in Sasuke. *Jiraiya: He is alive, and open for members to play! He did not fight against or travel to find out info about Akatsuki, there in no such group here. He did train The Ame Orphans, but it's up to those members to decide if they still have communication with him. He did train Naruto, but where they are currently is again up to those members that play them! *Tsunade: This is where it became difficult. She is Hokage in the canon, but can not be for this. The main reason? I want her free to be used to play with for a member. Rather then Hokage, she was brought back to run the hospital & all things regarding medical-nin. Jiraiya located her, and explained the state of the village and who the hokage was. Being she has a personal connection to the village, she came back to help bring change. I am also making it so she did train Sakura Haruno. Her history remains the same as the canon, how she grew up, her family and who she loved. Her relationship and connection with Naruto is the same as well, she still holds a soft spot for him. She is not on good terms with the Hokage, as she never got along with him or the 'old hags'. Her fear of blood is something she worked past. She has her moments where she cant handle it, but pushes herself to deal with it. If you are playing her, keep this in mind. 'Kakashi, Rin, Obito:' Clearing a few things up here too. : Kakashi: He is generally the same when it comes to most of his history. The only difference is what happened to Obito. Please read that now before you continue here, to help understand what I mean. That being said, a lot of the depth shown with Kakashi can still remain in place. His habits, how he visits the memorial. Those things could be a reflection on his father/mother, and the time he believed he had lost Obito (not Rin though). Keep in mind, there was a time period where they all believed Obito had died. There was a lot of emotions that surfaced, he still had to face those. It could be a lingering memory that haunts him? Could be a lot of things. There is also the fact he was thrown into the ninja world at such a young age. Had seen a lot, the war.. when he was still young. So when you play him, keep a lot of these things in mind. : Rin: The bits we have seen or read about with her death, never happened here. She is alive in this world and up for grabs to play. I do say though, do not assume you and Kakashi (for example), are close. You need to communicate with that member to see where you stand and your history. Also, read the bit about Obito below, as it does have a huge effect on your history and mind set. Try to piece together facts from the canon about her, but build on top of that with your own touches. : Obito: This is where I get a little crazy. I really, really want to keep him in this story. So I hope whoever plays him does it well! (no pressure hehe). Seeing as Madara Uchiha takes a back seat in this world, I am free to play with this a bit. There is no Tobi, never was an Akatsuki clan. The day that Obito "died", as far as his team mates were aware of, happened. Exactly how it played out in the canon. He was found by Madara Uchiha and rescued, (as it went down in the canon). Half of his body was reconstruct by Madara using 'Hashirama's living clone'. Madara then tells Obito that he owes him his life, as payment. Obito wants to leave and go back to his village, but has to stay to heal. This is where things change from how it's played in the canon, to fit this world's history. I will do this in point form to explain the turn of events. *Obito stays with Madara during this time, struggling to piece together Madara's true goals (which is a warped version of many stories) and his personal feelings on those matters. Confused by what he's being told, mixed with his loyalty and desire to be back home again. Knowing full well he wouldn't be alive if not for the man, guilt settles in and he stays while working on his health and strength. *During the night of the nine-tails attack. Madara takes off while Obito is sleeping, leaving a note that says 'This night will come alive'. Obito pieces together that something might be happening back at his village. Now strong enough to travel, he cloaks himself and travels towards the village. *He immediately can see and hear from a distance the nine-tails. Moving as fast as he can to a clearing overlooking the village. Watching in shock as the beast makes it's way around, destroying everything in it's path. Being caught off guard to the horror laid out in front of him. He covers his ears trying to block out the sounds of screams. Becoming overwhelmed, he falls to his knees and becomes ill. *As the shock wears off, and the dread starts to consume him, pieces of conversation between him and the older Uchiha begin to surface. He realizes that he needs to find Madara now. Suppressing his own chakra to move around unnoticed, he stands up just as the beast vanishes. Hearing a large boom off in the distance, noting that the beast must have been relocated. He takes off to locate the beast again, in hopes he'll find Madara as well. *The first thing he noticed when he arrived was the large beast chained down. Following the chains he let out a gasp. His Sensei.. Minato was behind Kushina. His arms wrapped around her in a protective hold. A tear ran down his cheek realizing that both were being held by one of the beast's claws, which had pierced both of their bodies. In front of them he could make out a stone, where a line of lit candles was surrounding a baby. A loud screech was let out from the beast, as it starting to morph into a transparent version of it's self. Being sucked into the baby. It all happened fast, followed by complete silence. Broken with the wails of a baby crying. The beast, and both Minato and Kushina had vanished, leaving a small pool of blood on the ground. *On the other side of the clearing, he noticed a flash of black. Madara had shown up, a blade in hand aiming directly for the child. Without even thinking Obito dashed out, pulling out his own blade. Stabbing Madara in the back before he could harm the crying child. *Madara stopped, turning his head to look at Obito. Not saying a word while giving his head a shake, showing his disappointment. Letting out a pained hiss, feeling the blade shift with any movement. Forming a few quick hand seals, his body twisted into the air and was gone. Obito dropped the blade, staring out where the man once stood in front of him, sinking to his knees. Hearing the voice of the hokage Hiruzen, running towards him. He let out a cry of frustration, allowing everything that just took place to finally sink in. The loss of his Sensei, his village destroyed. All of those lives gone in a moment, he soon fell unconscious. *From then on, he was brought back to the village to be healed and questioned. He gave any information he could offer from his time spent with Madara, explaining what had happened. He had a long road of recovery to gain his strength back. His team mates were more then happy to see the man back, helping him during the process. After a bit of time and a lot of research and testing, they were able to help him work with the new side of his body. It's unique, but looks almost the same, minus some light scarring. He is still missing one eye, not wanting to take his back from his team mate. Feeling that it happened for a reason, and their bond was solidified that day, in those moments. *At this point he is working as a ninja. I'm leaving it up to whoever plays him with how his eye looks/works. If he has it covered most of the time, or had some work done to add something there. Also, his personality at this point, his relationships.. it's all up to you to lay out. 'Hyūga clan': Everything in the canon with this clans history, stays the same in this world as well. *Hinata: She is the same as she is in the canon. Same back story, struggle, and same connection to Naruto. However, she did not get a chance to share her love with Naruto, as that moment never happened. The member who plays her has the option to either PM the member playing Naruto, and create a story about that moment. Or maybe you just had a change of heart, it's up to you! *Neji: He does not die, seeing as there is no war. Everything else lines up with the canon when it comes to him personally. 'Asuma Sarutobi & team 10:' There is no Akatsuki, so Asuma did not die. I am going to add a bit of story for this team and it's members. You all went on a mission, around the same time he died in the canon. It turned out to be a very.. rough mission. Having fought a handful of A/S-rank missing-nin. Most of you came back in rough shape, including Asuma. He used his body to block a lethal attack aimed at the young team. He would have died, if not for getting medical attention on the field half way back to the village. The scene in the canon where the team says goodbye, happened. However, he did not end up dying after all. It's a scene that helps shape those characters, an ugly turn of events that shocked their young minds, along with the community. 'Gaara & his father/family:' Seeing as Orochimaru never went to Suna to team up against the leaf, his father never died. He did go to the exam and watch his son battle. He and his son had a very messy complicated relationship. It's up to the member who plays him, on where that stands. I am taking out the moment that Gaara killed Yashamaru. As he was one of the rare people to first show him any positive emotions. When Gaara learned what the word love meant (when Yashamaru talked about his mother). He tattooed himself with his sand, the symbol into his forehead. Gaara still has the beast inside of him, and like the other members he does have control. Making is so, his personality does match a lot of the canon. He has managed to gain some of the respect from a number of the village. Having protected them during attacks from missing-nin groups or gangs. Also is closer to his brother and sister. He did meet Naruto many times, as they have something major in common. I'm going to allow it to play out how it did in the canon. Minus the time where Gaara died, and was brought back to life. In it's place, Team 7 had a mission to go to Suna for political matters, and met up with Gaara. Nothing of importance happened, just a normal mission/visit. They are both very good friends, and have a very tight bond. The time where Sasuke and Gaara fought, did happen. It's where Naruto's bond with the redhead began. Gaara and his siblings are often sent out on missions, being the at the top of their game. Kankurō had a moment where he almost died. That did happen, but slightly different. He did manage to get poisoned by a rare poison, Sakura happened to be there with her team working on other issues. Due to her healing him, Danzo had took note of this. He tends to use it against the Fourth, in matters where they may disagree. Dead or alive? This is just a rough status list. If someone is left out, pm a mod and ask them about it. We may need to update this list. N/A means off limits, can not play. *Rin Nohara -- Alive (explained above) *Hayate Gekko -- Alive *Sasori -- Alive *Asuma Sarutobi -- Alive *Hidan -- Alive *Kakuzu -- Alive *Deidara -- Alive *Ao -- Alive *Jiraiya -- Alive (explained above) *Itachi Uchiha -- Alive (explained above) *Danzo Shimura -- Alive (is a hokage & N/A to be played.) *Kisame -- Alive *The Ame Orphans (Yahiko, Konan,) -- Alive (explained above) *Nagato -- N/A (explained above) *Shikaku Nara -- Alive *Inoichi Yamanaka -- Alive *Neji Hyuga -- Alive *Kimimaro -- Alive (Read about Orochimaru to know about the changes. No matter how amazing the drunk Lee fight was, it didn't happen with Kimimaro). *Minato Namikaze -- N/A *Kushina Uzumaki -- N/A *Shisui Uchiha -- N/A *Fugaku & Mikoto Uchiha -- N/A *Haku -- N/A *Zabuza Momochi -- N/A *Sound Team (Dosu, Kin, Zaku) -- N/A *Hiruzen Sarutobi -- N/A (passed away, naturally) *Sound Four (Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon & Ukon, Tayuya) -- N/A *Chiyo -- N/A (passed away, naturally) *Pein -- N/A *Zetsu -- N/A *Shin -- N/A ......